


Theme Song

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets outvoted. Sometimes having companions suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme Song

"I'm just asking the both of you to stop," Buffy pleaded as she gently banged her head on the desk.

"Oh, come on. Did you see the look on the last guys face? It was golden!" Xander said laughingly.

"Yeah, he never saw it coming," Willow chimed in merrily.

"GILES! Make them stop."

The older man took off his glasses and polished them. "I'm afraid I agree with your two companions. After all, you rarely do anything in the traditional sense; and a touch of humor to lighten the night, so to speak, can never go wrong."

"It's not funny and… and, it's unprofessional," she said weakly

"I would not suggest listing 'Vampire Slayer' on your resume."

She sighed and slumped in her chair. "Fine, can we use a different song? I mean… I'm not a fan."

Xander gasped and clutched at his chest. "Blasphemy! Everyone loves Queen and the song stays until you can choose a song that is better at describing what you do."

"Monster Mash?" she asked softly.

"We can add it," Willow said happily. "But I think 'Another One Bites the Dust' should stay as your main theme song."

Buffy just banged her head harder and did her best not to cry. No wonder the other slayers worked alone, it probably preserved their sanity.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 11 of 1 Million Words songfic Challege, Song: Another One Bites the Dust by: Queen


End file.
